Drarry, desde un punto de vista externo
by IssueRBK
Summary: Conocí a un par de chicos:Uno era amable y el otro no conocía el significado de esa palabra. Recuerdo el primer día que se conocieron, yo estuve cerca, el uno quiso ser agradable y no lo logró por eso simplemente el otro lo rechazó; agua y aceite fue mi primera comparación. ¿Quién iba a decir que los celos eran la solución?


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling, no me pertenece ni lo hará nunca, y es mejor así porque quién sabe en qué habría terminado...

 **Título:** Drarry, desde un punto de vista externo.

 **Summary:** Conocí a un par de chicos: Uno era amable y el otro no conocía el significado de esa palabra.  
Recuerdo el primer día que se conocieron, yo estuve cerca, el uno quiso ser agradable y no lo logró por eso simplemente el otro lo rechazó; agua y aceite fue mi primera comparación.

¿Quién iba a decir que los celos eran la solución? **  
**

 **Notas de a autora:** Esperon disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

Conocí a un par de chicos.

Uno era amable y el otro no conocía el significado de esa palabra.

Recuerdo el primer día que se conocieron, yo estuve cerca, desde un principio creí que jamás llegarían a entablar una amistad.

Después fue la elección de casas, ambos fueron seleccionados para dos casas por demás distintas; agua y aceite fue mi primera comparación.

Uno de esos chicos compartía el cuarto conmigo en Gryffindor, las primeras semanas de convivencia fueron suficientes para catalogarlo como alguien amistoso.  
Y de la misma forma aquel tiempo fue suficiente para entender que el otro chico era un odioso buscapleitos.

Uff, si supieras hasta qué punto los conocí.

Siempre peleaban, cada que cruzaban palabra era para insultarse, se detestaban.

Hubo un día en el que Moody, un profesor que tengo, hechizó a uno de ellos convirtiéndolo en hurón y el otro se reía, y yo también, lo admito. Fue gracioso.

Al parecer esa fue reprimenda suficiente para que _él_ se mantuviera quieto y dejara de molestar.  
Raramente eso no pareció gustarle tanto al otro.

El buscapleitos se apartó, dejó de fastidiar y se concentró en otras personas, ya no las tenía en contra del chico del que te hablo, incluso parecía no recordar su existencia.

Luego me di cuenta que el...emm..llamémoslo "rubio", las había agarrado con un muchacho de Ravenclaw a quien molestaba igual que lo hacía con el que comparte habitación conmigo.

Y finalmente la bomba explotó.  
El chico de Ravenclaw se hartó de cómo lo trataba el rubio y por eso se enfrentó a él y lo besó...

Jajajaja no pongas esa cara, estas cosas pasan, aunque no parezca.

Si, como te digo, el Ravenclaw besó al chico que lo molestaba y que antes molestaba a mi compañero, lo hizo en pleno comedor, frente a todos, ni yo supe cómo reaccionar.

Pero ese par del que te hablo es realmente curioso.

El rubio apartó al Ravenclaw sin expresión en el rostro, pálido como una momia y se fue.  
Mientras, el otro chico se quedó comiendo en mi misma mesa pero no le prestaba atención a nadie por más comida que le lacemos.

Fue un día muy loco.

El rubio comenzó a juntarse con el Ravenclaw, sí, el que lo besó, ya sé, es raro.

Y el otro los seguía a todas partes ¿Por qué? La verdad no sé, pero siempre llegaba quejándose de que el buscapleitos y el Ravenclaw ya parecían pareja por el tiempo que pasaban juntos.

Uno de esos días bromee diciendo que era una suerte que sucediera el incidente del hurón y así el rubio lo dejara en paz antes de terminar como con el Ravenclaw.  
Bueno, mi compañero de cuarto no me contestó ni se rió.

Al día siguiente lo vi tras Hermione, una chica que es su amiga y también está en Gryffindor, suplicándole por ayuda para regresar en el tiempo.

¡Lo sé! Suena tan extraño.

A esas alturas el Ravenclaw y el buscapleitos eran la noticia del año, ya estaba confirmada su relación. Todo sucedió tan de repente.

Y como te digo, esos chicos que conocí volvían muy entretenida la vida en Hogwarts.

Pasaron un montón de cosas, el caso es que al final resultó que el Ravenclaw había hechizado al rubio con una poción de amor y mi compañero lo descubrió. Pero no sé cómo lo liberaron. No, no sé, él sólo se lo cuenta a Hermione, la chica que ya mencione, y a otro chico pelirrojo.

¿Sabes? Fue muy extraño porque creí conocer a ese par, creí sentir el odio en sus miradas y su aura de desprecio cada que se encontraban.

Creí que aquellas veces que mantenían sus ojos en el otro por más tiempo de lo normal era tan solo por analizar a su enemigo.

Creí que la furia con la que el uno se quejaba del otro era auténtica.

Pero después de lo que te conté entendí que iba más allá.

Aunque creo que ni ellos mismo lo entienden; continuaron peleando aun después de que el uno rescatara al otro de la poción de amor.

Pero si te puedo decir que ya ninguno se ignora, y pienso que es por eso que vuelven a estar tan activos como antes, es como si la energía volviera a sus cuerpos.

Sé que he dicho que yo los conocí pero la verdad...

Creo que ellos fueron los que debieron conocerse.

* * *

La mujer, mientras movía platos aquí y allá en la cocina, se giró un momento hacia su hijo.

— ¿Tú crees que esos dos chicos se quieran?

El chico asintió— ¿Sinceramente? Si, lo creo. Pero también creo que ninguno jamás dirá nada.

—Sería lo mejor ¿No? Si no me quieres decir el nombre de esos chicos es porque hasta tú sabes que esa relación traería muchos problemas.

—Touché, mamá.

—Bueno ya, ve a dejar tu equipaje, Seamus, después me sigues contando cómo te ha ido este año. La comida está casi lista.

Seamus se levantó de la silla y se fue a su cuarto cargando su baúl con una sonrisa.

¡Qué bueno era haber conocido a esos dos!

* * *

Yo sinceramente escribo cada cosa que se me ocurre xd

Bueno, un pequeño one-shot, drabbe, ya ni sé(? que espero que les guste.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
